


Digimon 01

by The_Gamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Eight young children saw a battle in the sky one night.Years later their lives change forever in the form of monsters invading their world.They learn that it's up to them to protect their world from these monsters.With their own partners and each other can they learn to manage world jumping, new powers, monster attacks, and school?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Yamato "Matt" Ishida looked at the device in his hand again holding it above him as he was laying on his bed. He sighed and attached it to his jeans again. He had no idea what was going on. He'd just gotten back from camp because it'd been canceled due to snow in July. He was not looking forward to spending his summer vacation at home. He would try to stay out of the house as much as possible he guessed. He hoped that his dad didn't come home tonight. 

Matt was woken hours later by his father coming into his room. He quickly sat up. 

"Er....camp was canceled." Matt said awkwardly. 

Matt didn't see what hit him but he was suddenly on the floor and his vision was going black. He welcomed it not wanting to be awake anymore. Maybe this time he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Matt woke to the sun shining on his face and in his eyes. He heard the phone ringing. He sighed and cursed waking up. He forced himself to his feet and went to answer it. 

"Ishida residence....." 

"FINALLY!" Tai's voice spat harshly. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR TWO DAYS! GET TO THE OLD SOCCER FIELD NOW!" 

With that, the line went dead. 

Two days? Matt hung up the phone and sat at the table with a sigh. So he'd been out for two days? Why did Tai want to meet up and why was he acting like such a bastard? He picked up the phone again and called T.K. he almost cursed when his mother answered.

"Er......hey, it's me, Matt..." Matt told her. "I was wondering if T.K. was there and if I can talk to him?" 

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Matt." his mother, Nancy, told him. "Takeru came home in a right state and all by himself! How could you let him ride the subway by himself, Matt?! He's only seven! No, I don't think you can talk to Takeru until you can prove that you are more responsible!" 

The line went dead again. He hadn't even been able to defend himself. He hung up the phone. He sat staring at the phone for a while before deciding that he was hungry and going to the kitchen. He sighed again when he discovered that it was empty there wasn't even a crumb. He looked around for some money but didn't find any. He'd given all of his money to T.K.. He was left staring at the door to his dad's room. He swallowed roughly and opened it. His dad was passed out on the bed needing a shave. He snuck into the room.

**Stealth-1**

**You have a 1% chance of not getting caught.**

Matt had to cover his mouth to stop the scream that threatened to leave him when he suddenly saw a blue screen floating in front of him. He found his dad's wallet and took all the money in it. He quickly wrote a note and left it in the money's place. With that, he got out of the room. 

**Stealing-1**

**You have a 1% chance of not getting caught.**

He went to the bathroom to clean up and discovered that he had dried blood on the side of his head but there was no wound. He quickly cleaned up and left the apartment. He had no intention of going to meet Tai at the park. He went to the grocery store where he always shopped and bought what was needed. It was more than he could carry so going home was slow. They needed more than this but he knew that he couldn't carry anymore he was carrying too much as it was. 

**Due to continuous strain on your body, +1 VIT**

**Due to continuous strain on your body, +1 DEX**

**Due to carrying heavy objects, +1 STR**

Matt had no idea what that meant so he just kept walking. What was his mom thinking saying that he was not responsible? He'd been taking care of himself since the divorce. He really wished that he'd chosen to live with her and T.K. but no he'd gone with his dad. Well, look where that had gotten him. 

He almost moaned when he saw Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy standing outside his apartment building. He ignored them and headed for the stairs while Tai and Sora yelled at him, Mimi and Joe complained, and Izzy just hovered like he wanted to offer to help him but Izzy never said a word. Once Matt got inside the apartment he shut the door in their faces and locked it. He picked up the groceries and headed for the kitchen he could still hear Tai and Sora yelling at him. They were going to wake his dad if they kept it up. Didn't they realize that he couldn't hang out? He put the groceries on the counter and went back to the door. 

"I can't hang out." He told them in his normal cool voice. "I have stuff I have to do. So please go away before you wake my dad." 

With that, he shut and locked the door again. Why were they bothering him? He went to put the groceries away. He cursed when he heard his dad open the apartment door. 

"Matt told you he couldn't hang out today." Hiroki snapped at them. "Get out of here. I'm going to call your parents all of you." 

Matt focused on what he was doing as he heard his dad come into the kitchen. 

"I'm very sorry they woke you." Matt said instantly. "I went shopping...." 

"Yeah, I got your note." 

Matt grunted as he was backhanded and hit the fridge when he stumbled there was suddenly a hand around his throat. He looked up into his dad's eyes. 

"Please don't, I'm sorry....." 

"I'll teach you to steal from me, boy." Hiroki hissed.

* * *

Matt gasped for air when he came to again. He was shocked to see the device laying on the floor next to him. He picked it up and looked at it. It had the time and date on it. It was the next day good he hadn't passed out for that long but it did mean that he hadn't eaten anything in three days. He pulled himself up using the counter, he got a glass and filled it with water. That's when he saw the note on the counter. 

_You're not allowed to eat anything bought with my money. Buy your own food. Get a job._

"I'm ten years old, dad." Matt sighed as he sipped his water slowly. "Great, now what am I going to do?" He moaned when the phone started ringing. He answered it still sipping his water. "Ishida residence..." 

"Matt, you listen here..." 

"I don't have time for this, Tai." Matt informed. "I don't know or care what crawled up your butt and died but please leave me alone. I don't want to be your friend. Frankly, all of you annoy me. I want nothing to do with any of you. I won't hang out with any of you so stop calling and leave me alone."

With that, he hung up. Clutching the device tight in his hand he left the apartment. He needed to find a place that would hire him.

* * *

Matt was tired and hungry as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He'd finally found a paperboy job. He'd start first thing in the morning. He went to the garage of the building and found his bike in the storage room. He brought it out and chained it up in front of his dad's parking spot. He went up to the apartment and let himself in. He got another glass of water and sat at the table sipping it and staring off into the distance. 

Hiroki came home to find Matt sitting at the table sipping a glass of water. He wondered if the boy had eaten or not. Then went to his room he heard Matt washing the glass then heard Matt's door closing. He grabbed a shower and changed then left again. It was better this way. 

Matt lay on his bed his stomach cramping every now and then. He was hungry. His dad had never denied him food before. Why was he doing this? Was he that mad that he'd been sent home from summer camp. It hadn't been his fault. He eventually fell into a restless sleep. When he woke up he went through his normal routine only he didn't eat. He drank a glass of water then left quickly. He got on his bike and rode as fast as he could to where he was to pick up his papers. When he had them he sped off following the map he was given. 

**Do to strenuous exercise you've gained, +1 STR, DEX, VIT**

So he was gaining more of those, huh? He wondered if that was good or not. He locked his bike up when he arrived and began leaving papers at the doors on his list. He was getting even more STR, DEX, and VIT from all his running around and up and down the stairs. He finally came to an apartment and cursed. He'd figured out that he'd forgotten a paper and standing here he wished he'd just left. The plaque said 'Kamiya'. He really hoped that it wasn't Tai's. He delivered the paper and ran down to his bike to go home. 

When he got there he locked his bike up again. The damn thing was on its last leg but he couldn't do his job without it. 

He drank some water when he got home. He was starving. He sipped down two glasses of water then washed the glass and went to his room. He sat at his desk and began his summer homework. He was working hard when the device began beeping. He grabbed it and his screen appeared. 

**Digivice has activated!**

**Digivice taking shape!**

His device. His Digivice that he'd gotten at camp. It became a metal watch on his left wrist but it didn't hurt him. It became more rounded and the buttons moved on to the sides. The face became a dark blue color to match his screen. 

**Digivice is active!**

**Digimon being hatched!**

He watched as a 3-D image of a large egg appeared over his new watch. As he watched it hatched into a gelatinous red body that was squishy, and there were three feeler-like things growing on its head. It had large eyes.

**This is your Digimon Punimon!**

Matt cursed when he was given a quest to feed Punimon. He came out of his room and snuck over to his dad's room the man wasn't there. He made a few riceballs quickly and cleaned up his mess then rushed back to his room. 

**Point your Digivice at the food and water and press the flashing button. Then say 'Digitize'.**

Matt did as told. 

"Digitize." The food and water turned into data and vanished into his watch all but one. He was then taught how to feed his new Digimon while he ate the remaining riceball. At least he would have something on his stomach. He made sure to wipe his mouth and make sure he didn't get any anywhere. "Whoa..." 

**It's time for the Tutorial.**

**This is the Feeding Screen. You can feed your Digimon from here. You have three options: Food, Water, and Vitamins.**

**Feed your Punimon until he is full.**

Matt did then followed the tutorial and gave him water. Punimon didn't even eat a full riceball and he had nine stored. 

**This is where you see your Digimon's stats.**

**Punimon**

**Tamer: Ishida, "Matt" Yamato**

**Level: 1**

**MAX level: 5**

**HP: 5/5**

**DP: 5/5**

**STR: 1**

**VIT: 1**

**DEX: 1**

**INT: 1**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK: 1**

**HP means Health Points of these reach 0 Punimon will return to his egg form.**

**DP means Digital Power. This is the power he uses to use special attacks.**

**STR means Strength. This increases physical strength and determines damage.**

**VIT means Vitality. This increases HP and HP recovery.**

**DEX means Dexterity. This determines speed.**

**INT means Intelligence. Increases DP.**

**WIS means Wisdom. DP Recovery.**

**LUK means Luck. Effects everything.**

Matt's head was spinning as he learned all this and also learned that when Punimon leveled up that he would get 5 stat points to spend on improving Punimon. He also learned that he could win Data in battle and use it to improve Punimon. He wondered if he had his own stat screen. He learned about more functions that he could use on his Digivice and once he had it all memorized he went back to doing his summer homework. 

"Sorry, I can't play with you right now, Punimon, I have to study." Matt sighed.

* * *

Hiroki frowned as he watched Matt sip his morning water the next morning. He was dressed and looked like he was getting ready to leave. 

"Where are you going, Yamato?" 

"Job." Matt replied. 

Matt then rushed out the door. He didn't want to be late. He fed Punimon and gave him water on the way to work. He also materialized Punimon into the basket on the front of his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt frowned hard as he hid in the bushes he'd come across Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy on his way back to his place that night. It was already past dark what were they doing out?

"Where's Matt?" Sora asked. 

"Not coming." Tai sighed shaking his head. "I don't think he understands that we have to do this together. All of our devices became Digivices so his and T.K.'s had to of as well. We all got Digimon so they had to have gotten them too. I don't understand why they won't come to the meetings I call." 

_' Meeting that he calls?'_ Matt scoffed to himself. _' So he thinks that he can just declare himself the leader of whatever group huh? That is so Kamiya-san.'_

He shook his head and crept away with his bike. When he was far enough away he got on it and rode off glad that he'd put Punimon back in his Digivice. He'd been told that Punimon went on to a farm when he wasn't with Matt.

* * *

Hiroki cocked an eyebrow when he arrived home late that night to see Matt messing with his old bike. There were tools around him and he was trying to fix the chain. He got out and walked over to him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I rode over a rock that I didn't see and knocked the chain off." Matt explained he knew that he wouldn't get hurt right now as there were other families in the garage some were even looking at them. "The tires have been loose too so I was going to tighten them." Matt frowned hard in concentration. He finally got the chain on. He turned the peddles to make sure it was on right. He nodded then began tightening his wheels. When that was done he adjusted his seat. He couldn't even remember the last time that he'd ridden this damn thing before now. "There." He locked the bike up and cleaned up the tools. "Ready." 

Hiroki wondered why Matt was trying to fix up that old bike but then remembered that he had refused to buy Matt a new one because he could still use the old one. He expected the boy to start asking for a new one but Matt stayed silent the entire walk up to their apartment. He watched as Matt put the toolbox away then washed his hands, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and walked to the phone. He was about to snap at him that he wasn't allowed to use the phone anymore but stopped when he heard Matt talking.

"Mom, can I please talk to T.K.?" Matt asked, "Please, I'm really sorry. I won't ever let it happen again. Yes, you're right I'm very irresponsible...mom, please just five minutes...Mom...mom......please!" 

He watched Matt hang up in defeat and heard him sigh. So Nancy wasn't letting Matt talk to T.K.? He wondered why.

Matt went into his room with his water and began studying again. This summer was going to be killer. He had nothing to do other than work, study, take care of Punimon, and get beat by his father. Was he even going to make it to see school start? He didn't think he could last an entire month with no food. He knew he got paid at the end of the week maybe he could use it to buy some food for him and Punimon. 

Hiroki looked at the calendar on the fridge from what it said Matt hadn't eaten in four days now. He wondered how long his son would last before he began asking for food. He peeked into Matt's room and saw a red creature sitting on Matt's desk it was moving around and Matt was talking to it trying to teach it Maths. It seemed that the creature could only say 'Puni'. It also seemed that Matt understood it. 

"I'll be fine, Punimon, don't worry about me." he heard Matt tell the creature. "and don't worry I'll use my paycheck to get you lots of food so that you'll never be hungry. I'll take good care of you. I promise." 

Hiroki cocked his eyebrow and caught sight of Matt's new watch he frowned where had the boy gotten that? Had he been stealing money again? He looked back at Punimon. Why was his son taking care of the creature?

* * *

It had been a month since Matt had come home from Camp. A month since his father had given him any food but thankfully Punimon didn't eat that much so Matt was able to use his paychecks to keep them fed. The beatings had gotten worse too. Matt just didn't understand why his dad hated him so much. He got off the subway in Setagaya once clear of the station he got on his bike, that he'd pulled out of his Inventory, and began heading for his mom's place. Punimon riding in the basket. 

Matt had gotten a bike upgrade for working on his bike so much. The upgrade didn't do much just make it look a little better and make it more durable so that it didn't break as often. 

He'd finally figured out how to work his screens. The Inventory screen was his favorite he could store anything in there. He'd figured out that since this Tamer thing had started his life now played like a game. 

When he arrived at his mother's building he put his bike back in his Inventory and ascended the stairs carrying Punimon. He was soon standing outside the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. It was a bit before his mother opened the door. She frowned down at him. 

"Hi, mom." Matt said, shifting a bit. "Is T.K. home?" 

He grunted and stumbled as she smacked him.

"Matt? Mom?" Matt turned to see T.K. standing close by staring at them. Nancy's arm was a bit extended. 

"Hey, T.K." Matt said, quickly. "I got dizzy and mom was just trying to catch me." 

T.K. nodded but he knew better. He'd seen his mom smack his brother and didn't know why. When he'd seen Matt coming up the stairs he'd ditched his friends and followed him he'd seen the whole thing. He clung to his white jellyfish Digimon Poyomon and wondered why their mom had hit Matt when all he'd said was 'hi'.

"So I was right." Matt said, "You've got a Digivice and Digimon too?" 

T.K. was wearing a Golden Digivice so he nodded up at his brother.

"Come on in." T.K. pulled Matt inside and they were soon sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked at his brother's Digivice. "Yours is Blue. Mine's Gold. Why?" 

"I don't know but I've seen the others a few times since Camp and they have Digivices and Digimon too." Matt explained. "Tai has an Orange Digivice and his Digimon is just a body like Punimon here only he has black fur and little ears. Tai says his name is Botamon.

Sora has a Red Digivice. He Digimon is a black seed with a green plant on top. Her name is Nyokimon.

Joe has a Grey Digivice. His Digimon is like a minnow and is called Pichimon." Matt was showing T.K. the pictures on his Digidex. 

"Mimi has a Lime Digivice. Her Digimon has a body with fur that makes it look like an old man and wire ears. Her name is Yuramon.

Izzy has a Purple Digivice. His Digimon looks like a puddle of pale green bubbles with a pacifier in its mouth. His name is Pabumon."

"Cool!" T.K. said, he looked up at their mother. "Those all kids I met at camp. They got devices like the one I showed you when I came home." 

"Yeah, but it's odd." Matt cut back in. "Tai has a little sister named Kari. She's your age and she's got a Digivice as well and she wasn't at camp with us." 

"She does?" T.K. asked. "What Digimon does she have?" 

"Kari's Digivice is Pink. Her Digimon looks like a snowball with snowball ears. Her name is YukimiBotamon." Matt explained. "So that's all of us. Eight in all. I came here today because I was worried. I heard Sora telling Mimi that she got into a battle with a Digimon that randomly appeared. I think she was lying but I have no proof. The screen did say that we would need to fight. Have you encountered any random Digimon?" 

"Nope, not yet." T.K. said shaking his head. "I hope we don't. That would be scary." 

"Yeah, I haven't either." Matt sighed in relief. "But I wanted to check because my screen did tell me that we would have to fight...." 

"Mine did too." T.K. confirmed. He frowned. "I'm really not looking forward to that. What if Poyomon gets hurt?" 

"I don't want Punimon hurt either." Matt agreed. 

Nancy listened to her sons' talk. She was not pleased that Matt had come over at all but this was interesting information. She noticed that Matt looked pale and unusually thin she wondered if he was sick.

* * *

Matt had drifted off and woke cursing under his breath as his Digivice was beeping loudly. 

T.K. was putting down his controller for his video game. Both rushed out with Nancy yelling after them. She followed.

Matt put T.K. in the basket of his bike and had him hold the Digimon. He also had T.K. use the Map function to guide them to their destination. It was the station Matt had come from. They were both soon looking at a data circle floating over one of the machines. 

**It's time to enter a Digital Space. Hold your hand to it and say 'Jump'.**

Nancy ran up to the boys there was chaos all around but the two of them were near the anomaly and people were staring at them. 

"Sorry, mom, but this is one of those fights I was talking about." Matt said. "Please watch my bike. I swear to make sure T.K. comes out of this unhurt and safe." He pushed her bike to her and held his brother's hand. He looked down at him. "Ready, T.K.?" 

"Ready, Matt." T.K. nodded. He tried sounding brave but he was really scared. 

"Where you going?!" Nancy demanded. 

"I'll take care of T.K., mom. We'll be back soon." Matt walked to the data circle and held his left hand out to it. 

T.K. copied him having to let go of his brother's hand to do so. 

"Jump!" they chorused. 

They were both sucked into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

They appeared in a totally digital area. They looked around as the station formed around them.

"Whoa." T.K. said watching. 

"Yeah." Matt said. "But where's the problem?" 

"He is." They both looked down to see a small, cute white creature with large eyes and comparatively small limbs. "I'm Calumon, who are you?" 

"I'm Matt, this is my partner Punimon, my brother T.K. and his partner Poyomon." Matt informed. "We're here from the Non-Digital or Real World to help you with your problem. Er.....what is it though?" 

"That Digimon there." Calumon pointed to a purple Digimon that was just a head with purple pointy ears. "That's Keemon. He's a Fresh Digimon meaning he's a baby. He won't let anyone on the train. He keeps shooting his Pushū attack at them. It's like paint mixed with water. The Locomon are upset because they can't take Digimon to other parts of Digiworld. They love helping Digimon get where they want to go."

"Why don't the stronger Digimon do anything about it?" T.K. wondered. 

"I'm a Rookie-level Digimon that's true." Calumon said nodding and his ears grew a bit. "But I'm not a fighter. I hate fighting. Most Digimon don't use this station anymore. The data of the Digiarea outside is corrupted. We're just Digimon trying to escape. We're the last batch of Digimon to leave and as you can see all of them are Fresh Digimon most are too scared to fight." 

"Okay, we'll help out then." Matt said nodding. "T.K., you and Poyomon stay close now. Punimon and I will do our best." 

T.K. nodded. 

**You accepted a Quest from Calumon!**

**Quests can give you and your Digimon Exp towards leveling up and becoming stronger as well as some rewards.**

**Keemon Mayhem!**

**Keemon won't let Digimon on the train.**

**Defeat Keemon and his brother in battle!**

**Rewards:**

**Pack of Modify Cards**

**100 Bits**

**Data Absorb Ability**

**Special Skill**

"Sounds like some good rewards, Matt." T.K. said. 

Matt nodded and they stepped up to engage two Keemon in combat. Punimon and Poyomon were now standing in front of them across from the two enemy Digimon.

* * *

**Modify Cards!**

A 3-D image of a card appeared above both of their watches. 

**You have a deck of two Modify cards to start with. A special card that has to do with your special trait, and another that is far more common. You can activate the card at the beginning of the turn. One card per turn unless otherwise stated. These cards have a wide variety of effects from making your Digimon stronger to enemy Digimon weaker and more.**

**Battle Tutorial!**

**The fastest Digimon goes first. Then it is a turn-by-turn battle. When a Digimon hit 0 HP they become Data.**

**If your Digimon loses it will reform into an egg again. Enemy Digimon that are defeated may become eggs again and go to a special place where they will one day hatch again. Some Digimon may stick around with special requests if the requests are not fulfilled they will become eggs and go to that special place.**

Matt and T.K. were glad that they weren't actually deleting these Digimons. 

"Digimodify!" Matt cried tapping one of his cards. He'd pushed the magnifying glass in the corner of the cards to see what they did. "Defense Grant Activate!" the card glew and rained golden lights over Poyomon. "When Defense Grant is activated it grants an alley Digimon a boost that doubles its Defense." T.K. was amazed. Matt had used his card on Poyomon to better protect him? Wow, Matt was so cool! "Punimon, use Bubbles!" 

Punimon wasn't upset that Matt had used his card to help Poyomon in fact he was actually pleased because it was their job to keep T.K. and Punimon safe. He released Bubbles from his mouth when he was told to and was very happy when they hit both Keemon. 

"Bubble only did -1 Damage." T.K. said frowning. 

"Our STR is only 1." Matt cursed. A look at his brother said that T.K. probably hadn't gotten the same message he had when Poyomon hatched or if he had he hadn't understood it. "I'll explain later." 

One Keemon attack Poyomon who took 0 damage from it. 

"Wow, Poyomon, that Defense boost really helped." T.K. said, happily and Poyomon nodded. "Okay, it's our turn." He took a deep breath. "Digimodify!" he called touching one of his cards. If Matt would help him then he would help too. "Arrow Activate!" a golden arrow hit the Keemon who hadn't moved yet. "When Arrow is activated it does a total of 5 damage to a Digimon. Poyomon, Bubbles!" 

Poyomon sprayed Bubbles that hit both and only did 1 Damage to each. The one the arrow hit vanished into data. 

"YEAH!" T.K. and Poyomon cheered. 

"Good job, T.K. and Poyomon." Matt and Punimon praised. 

The remaining Keemon was obviously not pleased but it was Punimon's turn again. 

"Let's be safe about this." Matt said. "Digimodify! Attack Chip A Activate! Attack Chip A raises a Digimon's Attack Power by +2. Punimon, Bubbles!" 

Punimon's attack made Keemon turn into Data as well. 

**Data Absorb Ability Unlocked.**

**Hold your Digivices up and call "Data Absorb".**

**This will allow you to collect Data left behind by Digimon you've defeated. You can use this data to make your Digimon partners stronger.**

_"Data Absorb!_ " T.K. and Matt called holding their left wrists high into the air. The shining white Data flew into their watches but not all of it. 

**Data Absorb-1**

**Collect 1% of the Data from Digimon you've defeated.**

"Wow, thank you!" Calumon said happily as he rushed the other Digimon onto the Locomon. "I'll send the rewards to your Digivices as soon as I can." 

With that Locomon left the station.

* * *

Nancy was beyond relieved when both of her sons reappeared before her. She watched the data portal vanish and it was clear that it was fixed again. She hugged on T.K. and fussed over him. 

"I'm fine, Mom." T.K. whined pushing her off of him. "Matt and Punimon protected us just like promised!" 

Nancy looked at her eldest son he was buying a ticket it was clear that he was going to be returning home soon. She felt bad for the way she'd treated him all of a sudden and decided to take them out to dinner before Matt's train left. 

During dinner, she listened to Matt explain what T.K. could do with the Digivice and something about screens that she didn't understand. 

****

**Punimon has leveled up!**

**Punimon is now level 2!**

**Punimon has 5 stat points to spend!**

Matt looked at the screen appearing over his Digivice and hummed. He clicked on the option to see how much Data he had from that battle. He'd only gotten 1. He wasn't shocked really. He began improving Punimon who watched him. 

**Punimon**

**Tamer: Ishida, "Matt" Yamato**

**Level: 2**

**MAX level: 5**

**HP: 5/5**

**DP: 5/5**

**STR: 2**

**VIT: 1**

**DEX: 1**

**INT: 1**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK: 1**

**Points: 5**

**Data: 0**

That's all he did. He wanted to save the points, for now, he was sure that he could raise Punimon's stats without using them.

**Shop function has been unlocked!**

**You have earned 100 Bits from your battle.**

**Bits are currency in the Digital World. You can now access the shop to spend them.**

Matt opened the store and began looking around. He touched the tab that would take him to things for his Digimon Farm. He smirked when he found items that Punimon could use on the farm to improve his stats. He knew that he probably shouldn't have done it but he bought a Treadmill to increase Punimon's DEX, a Punching Bag to increase Punimon's STR, an Excercise Bike to improve Punimon's VIT, and finally, a Card Game that would improve Punimon's LUK. He'd spent all but 10 Bits and hadn't gotten anything for INT and WIS. There hadn't been any items to do that and he hadn't had the money anyway. He also bought a tree sprout that came in a roped-off area and came with a watering can. He wanted Punimon to have some shade when the thing grew. He watered it.

When he got home that night he drank some water and gave some to Punimon. He then began studying. Teaching Punimon had gotten him a **Teaching** skill and even though Punimon couldn't hold a pencil or anything he could understand Punimon and knew that Punimon was slowly beginning to learn and understand what he was trying to teach him. They both got a shock when their screens popped up. 

**For Continous Thinking and studying Punimon has gained, +1 INT & WIS.**

**For Continous Thinking and Studying you have gained, +1 INT & WIS.**

"Oh, wow so that's how you do it." Matt said smirking. "School starts tomorrow so we should be able to get more INT and WIS points." He looked at his Digivice to see what time it was. "It should be okay to use the message function. He should still be awake." 

He sent a message to T.K. telling him all he'd learned today. Then headed for bed glad that his dad wasn't home.

* * *

When Matt woke up to do his job he saw a message waiting for him. 

**You're rewards from Calumon have arrived. They are in your inventory.**

Matt opened his Inventory and pulled out a trading card pack and another card. 

**Modify Cards can be used as Digimon Card Game cards as well. So they can Materialize from your watch as a deck if you so want. To store the cards from the pack and add them to your deck just choose "Add them to Deck" after opening the pack.**

Matt opened the pack and found five cards. He chose to add them to his deck. 

**Speed Chip A has been added to your Deck.**

**Hyperspeed has been added to your Deck.**

**Hyperwing has been added to your Deck.**

**Petite Flame has been added to your Deck.**

**Dark Fire has been added to your deck.**

Matt nodded and left for the morning making sure to take his school things with him. He went at his top speed on his bike to get to work while holding the Skill Card in his hand.

**Skill Card!**

**Skill Cards are cards that give you Hacking Skills and other skills that can be used in the real world. Choose to learn the skill.**

Matt pressed yes only after he was done picking up his papers and on his way to deliver them. The card glew and vanished. Knowledge filled his brain and he was having a hard time understanding it. 

**Skill learned!**

**Hacking Skill Learned!**

**Recovery 1-1**

**Restore 5 HP.**

Matt whistled but nodded and began studying how to use the skill as he delivered papers and headed for school.


	4. Chapter 4

At school, Matt was annoyed to find out that both Tai and Sora were in his class this year. He took a seat next to the window in the very back and brought up his Digifarm on a screen above his watch. He fed Punimon and gave him water then watered the tree. 

"Wow, your Digifarm has a lot on it." Sora said, frowning. "Where'd it come from?"

Matt sighed Tai was leaning over his shoulder looking. His skin tingled where Tai was touching him. He ignored it. 

"If you were really in a Digimon Battle like you claimed you would know." Matt informed. "See, I went to visit T.K. this weekend and we got an alert that there was a Digital Portal in the area so we went to check it out. We "Jumped" into a Digital Space in the translation. Calumon said they were fleeing from corrupted data and these Digimon called Keemon were stopping them from leaving. T.K., Poyomon, Punimon, and I took down the Keemon brothers and got some rewards from it. We got 100 Bits each. Bits are Digital Money. It unlocked the DigiShop and I bought this stuff. It's to improve Punimon stats. Best thing is Punimon and Poyomon are both level 2 now."Matt hadn't wanted to explain anything to them after the way they'd been treating him but had decided to at least be cordial what if he needed their help in battle at some point in the future? He explained what the Items on his farm did. "and we found out that if Punimon studies he gets INT and WIS points. The same works for me. I was studying too and got INT and WIS points. I called T.K. and it's the same for him." 

"Cool." Tai said. "I haven't been in a Digibattle yet but I would love to get this stuff for Botamon." 

Sora was fuming. How dare Matt call her out like that! She'd been trying to impress Tai with her claims. She outwardly smiled brightly but inside she was angry at Matt. 

Finally, the bell rang and class began for the day.

* * *

It was around lunch when T.K.'s Digivice began beeping. He was sitting in the computer lab and saw it happen. He was able to push his teacher out of the way of the Digital Portal opening. 

"Poyomon, send a message to Matt telling him that a Digiportal has opened at my school!" T.K. ordered bringing up a screen above his watch. Everyone saw Poyomon nodded and a screen appear in front of him. Poyomon talked to T.K. "I don't think we can do this on our own but we can try. I wish Matt was here to help." He swallowed and held out his hand. "I'll be back soon, Sensei." T.K. told her. "Poyomon and I will take care of this." He took a calming breath. "Jump!" 

T.K. vanished into the computer.

* * *

Matt was cursing. He needed to join T.K. and help him. He growled when Joe ran past talking to Pichimon and followed him right to a Digiportal. 

"Let's team up." He told Joe. "Punimon and I can help you." 

"Ready when you are." Joe said nodding. "Do you know what to do?" 

"Yeah, I know." Matt said. "Follow me." he held his left hand out. "JUMP!" 

Joe and everyone else in the room were shocked when Matt vanished inside but Joe was quick to follow. Once inside Matt told him everything he knew about their new lives. 

"Okay, now we find a Digimon who knows what's going on here and take their mission." Matt said picking up Punimon as Joe picked up Pichimon.

* * *

Tai was panting as he rushed towards Kari's class he slammed the door open and ran to her side just as the portal appeared. 

"Okay, Kari, Matt told me what we need to do when this happens so you just follow my lead and let us protect you." Tai told her.

"Okay, Tai, but let's try to work together instead." Kari giggled. "You and Botamon can't do it alone so let YukimiBotamon and I help."

* * *

Sora had not been pleased to be sent to the third Digiportal while Tai ran off to find his sister, she'd passed Joe and Matt vanish so here she was entering where the third Digiportal to find that she was to team up with Izzy and Mimi. She quickly took charge and acted like she'd done this all before. She was of course using everything Matt had told her. 

"Okay," Sora said once they were inside the portal. "There should be a Digimon around here that will give us a quest."

* * *

T.K. and Poyomon ran to the cowering Digimon. 

"Leave them alone!" T.K. and Poyomon moved in front of them. "Keemon! If you want to hurt them you have to go through us!" 

Keemon easily agreed and the battle started. 

"We'll do this real quick." T.K. said. "Digimodify! Arrow Activate!" His golden Arrow rained down on the Keemon making it cry out. "Now, Poyomon, use Bubbles." 

Poyomon's Bubbles still only did -1 damage because he'd upped Poyomon's VIT. He frowned when Keemon didn't vanish. 

Keemon used Pushū and T.K. sighed in relief when Poyomon was able to dodge. Good his buddy hadn't gotten hurt. he was glad that this was a Digimon that he could handle. He was going to be very proud of himself and Poyomon for doing this on their own. 

"Digimodify! Attack Chip A Activate!" T.K. called. "Bubbles!" 

T.K. and Poyomon were scared instantly when Keemon took the attack and didn't go down. 

**You are out of DP you can only use basic attacks now.**

Poyomon cried out and took -2 HP from the Keemon. 

"Ah, it's not a level 1 like those others we fought!" T.K. reasoned. "Digimodify! Energy Reload A! When this card is activated it reloads a Digimon's DP by ten points." T.K. said smirking. "Poyo, Bubbles!" 

This time Keemon went down and became data.

T.K. held up his watch.

_"Data Absorb!"_

T.K. absorbed the data and picked up Poyomon spinning him over his head.

* * *

Matt and Joe came to find a Digimon that Matt had seen on a Digimon Card before. 

"You're a Zerimon right?" Matt asked. 

"Yes, I am." Zerimon nodded. "Are you here to help us beat Yaamon?" 

"Yes, we are." Joe said fixing his glasses. "My name is Joe, this is my partner Pichimon, my friend Matt and his partner Punimon. How can we help you?"

"Keemon is my buddy." Zerimon said, "He told us that he could Digivolve and some of the others began picking on him. He Digivolved but he hadn't wanted to. He's lost control." 

"So instead of being a Fresh Digimon Yaamon is now a..." Matt tried.

"In-Training." Zerimon informed. 

"Can he Digivolve back and forth between Fresh and In-Training?" Joe wondered. 

"No, once we Digivolve we can't go back without a special item." Zerimon informed. 

"You just stay back and get the other Digimon to do the same." Matt told Zerimon. "We'll take care of this." 

Matt, Joe, Punimon, and Pichimon were soon in combat with the Yaamon and Matt could tell that this Digimon was the Digivolved form of Keemon because they had similar looks about them. 

"Digimodify!" Matt called wondering how Punimon was the fastest again. " Defense Grant Activate!" He explained it to the startled Joe who thanked him. "Punimon, Bubbles!" 

Punimon let loose his Bubbles but still only did -1 damage. Matt and Punimon weren't shocked to say the least. 

Yaamon attacked using an attack called Rolling Black he was aiming for Punimon. 

"Wait to move until I tell you!" Matt ordered. At the last possible second, he yelled. "Jump left, Punimon!" 

Punimon did as told and avoided getting hurt. 

**A skill has been created!**

**Tamer-1 (5%)**

**Your ability to Tame Digimon.**

Matt waved the screen away. Now was not the time for that. He was glad that Punimon had avoided the attack. 

"Digimodify!" Joe called. "Target Me Activate!" Joe fixed his glasses. "When this card is played the attacking Digimon will attack only the Digimon this card is equipped to." Matt didn't see that as a good thing. "Pichimon, Bubble Blow!" 

Bubble Blow hit full force doing -2 HP and Matt had to wonder what Pichimon's STR level was. 

"Digimodify!" Matt said, activating a card he could only use one more attack, and then Punimon would be out of DP. "Hyperspeed Activate! When this card activates it doubles a Digimon's current speed."

**Do to Punimon's speed being so high he can now move twice in a row.**

"Use Bubbles!" Matt ordered. The attack hit still doing -1 Damage. "Okay, round 2." he smirked. "Digimodify! Petite Flame Activate! Use it, Punimon!" 

The blue flame consumed Yaamon doing -5 damage.

"Can you use that again with no DP?" Joe asked. 

"No," Matt said shaking his head. "He can still use it but it takes 5 DP for additional use." 

Joe tried coach Pichimon through dodging the Rolling Black coming at him but Pichimon wouldn't listen and got hurt taking a lot of damage. In fact, his data was wavering even with the Defense boost. Matt cursed they had to finish this quickly but he wasn't sure how. He only had speed cards and Dark Fire left. Something told him Dark Fire wasn't going to help do much damage and he was already going twice in a row but if he could go more times in a row and deal -1 damage maybe they could win. 

"Digimodify!" Joe called. "Attack Chip A Activate!" 

Pichimon now did -4 HP to the Yaamon. 

"Digimodify! Atack Chip A Activate!" Matt called cursing himself for forgetting that he had this card. "Attack!" 

This time Punimon did -3 HP to Yaamon then an additional -3 which ended the fight. 

" _Data Absrob!_ " Matt called holding his wrist up. 

Joe quickly mimicked him. It was clear that Matt knew what he was doing. 

**You've received 50 Bits.**

**You've received 2 Data.**

**Your mission rewards will be put in your inventory later.**

**Do to taking down a much stronger Digimon Punimon gained enough Exp to reach level 5.**

**Punimon can now Digivolve.**

"Wow, Pichimon level up to level 4." Joe said as they reappeared at school. "What about Punimon?" 

"He's ready to Digivolve." Matt said only when Joe had gotten him back to his classroom.

* * *

Tai, Botamon, Kari and YukimiBotamon had had a rather easy time of their fight and Tai had returned to his classroom with Kari because he had her lunch and she had his. He smiled when Matt came in with Joe. 

Sora, Mimi, and Izzy had won but Sora's Nyokimon had lost and was now an egg. They'd all returned to Sora's classroom. Sora was in tears and was pissed when she heard what Matt said. 

Matt activated the Digivolution after setting Punimon down. 

Punimon was surrounded in a bright light. 

"Punimon!" Punimon called out as he began to change. He changed into a small, spherical Digimon with orange fur, a white face, red eyes, and a slightly curved black horn above its face. "Tsunomon!" 

When the light vanished Tsunomom was very pleased to be much bigger than his Punimon form. 

"Matt, we did it!" Tsunomon said bouncing into Matt's arms. Matt stood up with him.

"We should did, buddy." Matt said smirking. 

Sora was filled with rage how dare Matt's Digimon get stronger while her Digimon was an egg again.


End file.
